Naruto: The Demon
by MDP0014
Summary: What if Naruto was older than the Kohona 12. What if he was a feared Jonin of his village. Then his world is turned upside down as he is forced into a marriage with a foreign kunoichi. What adventures await the new Kumo nin? NaruxMabui Dark Naruto
1. Transfer and Marriage

**Naruto: The Demon**

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

The Treaty

Naruto was one of the Villages Elites. A Jonin. A soldier. A killer. He was also a Jinchuriki. Of the Nine-tailed Demon Fox to be exact. The Strongest of the Biju. Son of the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki. Great grandson to Mito Uzumaki. This in turn makes the First Hokage his great Grandfather. Nephew to Tsunade Senju. And student of The Toad Sannin Jiraiya. In reality one of few to be considered royalty in all of Fire Country.

On the battlefield he was known to his enemies as "The Demon". He was ruthless in his combat styles. Aiming to kill first ask questions later. His kenjutsu was swift and elegant, yet torturous and deadly. Used to strike critical point on the body not to kill, but to inflict extreme pain. After so many successful blows one begins to welcome death, almost beg for it. His Aunt Tsunade the world's greatest medic once compared it to shoving a ninja into a blender. Yet somehow they couldn't die from near fatal blows. His Taijutsu was essentially the same thing. Except instead of immobilizing enemies it was used to break them. Every strike targeted a joint or sensitive part of the body. Then it shatters that point entirely. His Ninjutsu arsenal was filled with all sorts of Wind and Lightning jutsu. Used for everything from paralysis to assassination. His Genjutsu was usual for a Jinchuriki. It didn't exist. However it is debatable as to whether or not his crimson slit eyes could be used to unnerve his opponents in a Genjutsu like fashion.

He had neck length spikey hair that seemed tamer at its length compared to that of his father. (Think Ichigo when he fought Aizen) He had crimson eyes, with jet black slit pupils. Six whisker like marks that had only gotten darker and more pronounce from his younger days. He wore a skin tight sleeveless black shirt. It was used to show his defined muscular arms. He had a tribal tattoo coiling down his right arm. From his shoulder to his elbow. He also wore black jonin style pants that were taped at the ankles. Followed by black shinobi sandals. Two swords were strapped in an 'X' across his back. They were like his attire jet black, blade and all.

At home he rarely spoke or interacted with anyone. What it was he did no one knows. If he wasn't training, or speaking with his Sensei or his Aunt the Godaime, it was like he just disappeared. Not that anyone cared. Like his combat prowess he was cold and almost heartless. Cared for no one but his sensei and Aunt. He struck fear into everyone he encountered by simply being there. His attire and attitude was unnerving enough.

So why was he "The Demon" the ruthless and feared Jonin, running from his Aunt, Sensei and the other Village Elites? Well the answer was simple. He had been more or less told he couldn't stay here in his own village. And that he was being transferred and married off to a Kumo Kunoichi to broker peace between the villages. And to more or less keep Iwa in check, an ally with Kumo. He refused and began to walk out. When he was nearly ensnared by a Wood style Jutsu. One of his few weaknesses. When he went to retaliate he was stopped by his Aunt Tsunade. Whom he couldn't harm if he wanted to. So now she and the elites where after him to force him into leaving.

He almost made it to Training Ground 44 where he could use it to give them the slip when, Gamabunta landed in front of him blocking his escape. Atop the famous battle toad was his Sensei Jiraiya the Gallant.

"That's far enough Naruto. I know you don't want to leave but you don't have a choice. I'm sorry." He stated in a voice that was laced in sadness. "You're going to Kumo, whether you like it or not."

"If fighting you and the others is what it takes then fine. Come at me." He said in a cold voice.

Then the battle begun with Tsunade and the other Jonin following. Jiraiya leapt toward Naruto to engage his student in Taijutsu. He knew he was no match for Naruto in any of his preferred fields without use of sage mode but he wasn't looking to win just distract. So with an exchange of blows and a Genjutsu provided by Kurenai. They finally managed to bind Naruto in a wood jutsu.

"I'm sorry Naruto. But the council has decided. You have to leave." Stated a saddened Tsunade who couldn't even look at him. Then with that Jiraiya knocked him out.

**Skip**

In the Raikage's office sat a group waiting for the arrival of the Hokage and their newest Jonin comrade. The group consists of the Raikage himself a huge hulking man, who was currently curling weights.

A man who looked a lot like the Raikage, his brother in fact. Kirabi, or Killer Bee as he liked to be called, was writing in his book of rhymes.

His three students Omoi, Karui and Samui. All bickering with one another. Darui who was the student of the Third Raikage and A's right hand man.

And finally the bride to be. Mabui. She had light dark skin and long white hair that was tied in a bun. She had bright green eyes that held a kindness as well as an aura of professionalism. She wore an outfit that was a cross of a Kunoichi and a secretary that showed off and hid her figure. Sexy and mysterious. Business like and combat effective. As well as black high heeled sandals.

She stood patiently awaiting the arrival of her future husband, the ruthless, black hearted "Demon" of Konoha. And frankly she wasn't sure of why she was chosen. Or he for that matter. She was never one to brag but she was one of the most beautiful Kunoichi in all of Kumo. A successful Jonin, and the Raikage's personal assistant. But Naruto, while considered royalty, was not known for compassion. As far as the world knew he didn't like anything. He was as cold as the steel of his blades. Would kill his enemies without hesitation. A killer. Or to some a murderer. The perfect war machine. But a romantic, loving husband he was not. She honestly didn't know what would happen. Would this be simply a political marriage. Or would he simply threaten and harm her like the rumors might say. Not to say she wouldn't retaliate. No it was she didn't know what to expect.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Then the door opened. In stepped the Hokage, in all her glory. Followed by her teammate Jiraiya. Then two ANBU. A blindfolded and bound blonde. And two more ANBU.

The blonde was identified as Naruto Namikaze "The Demon". He was blind folded for a reason the Kumo shinobi couldn't fathom. As well as bound in wooden cuffs, with intricate seal work adorning the surface. Then he was shoved down to his knees by one of the ANBU. Where he stayed. The Kumo shinobi scowled. They knew Jinchuriki weren't liked in other countries but this was almost barbaric. Even with the blonde's record of ruthlessness.

Tsunade snapped her fingers where the four ANBU left. Then she approached the Raikage's desk to discuss final details for the treaty. Jiraiya was beckoned to follow her. Leaving the blonde alone kneeling and bound on the middle of the room.

Mabui couldn't stand this and approached possibly the most dangerous person in the room, and her fiancé and knelt before him. Seeing that no one but the other Kumo shinobi noticed her actions she proceeded to gently untie the blind fold. Then she removed it. Naruto's eyes were closed, probably due to the intrusion of light. Meaning he had been stuck like this for a while. And then he began to open his eyes to stare at her. His crimson slit eyes. They were enticing to her. Primal and exotic. At first they showed anger and hate. Then they met her green orbs. They changed to a more neutral look.

"And who might you be Ms.?" He asked in slight annoyance. Clearly displeased with being bound and transported against his will.

"Mabui." She hastily answered. Almost as if to not ensue his anger. "And your fiancé." She stated warily not knowing of his position on the matter.

"Naruto. Naruto Namikaze." Was all he replied in irritation.

"This is cruel. I know you're a jinchuriki, but this is too much. You don't deserve this." She said sadly. Not believing how the Leaf Village would treat their demon container. Then he did something unexpected. He grinned and gave an amused chuckle.

"You think this is because I'm the container of the Nine-tails? No this is because I refused to leave my home." He said seriously. By this point everyone in the room was listening to their conversation. "I was for lack of better words evicted from my village and told I would be coming here. To marry you. So I told them no and walked away. The blindfold and cuffs serve multiple purposes. One to keep me bound. Obviously. The cuffs are wood. A jinchuriki's weakness. The seals on them are meant to drain my chakra. The blindfold was to keep me from using these eyes to intimidate the ANBU. And the seal on the back was to keep me from using the fox's power. As well as speaking with her. In all meant to keep me like this and you safe." He said getting angrier with every word. Then he looked into her eyes to gauge her reaction. What he saw surprised him. It was sorrow and understanding. "Most of this is because of my reputation. They fear me and what I might do."

"Here" She said as she went to remove the cuffs. When they fell off there was a burst of very dark chakra. Then his body tensed. But before he could move any further he was pinned to the ground by the four ANBU. As if they hadn't left, they had him on the ground. Swords at his vitals and a foot keeping his head pinned down.

"ANBU! Stand down." Said a feminine voice. Everyone took a glance at said voice to find it was The Godaime herself telling the four operatives to cease in their actions. "My nephew will not harm anyone in this room. I know him well enough. He maybe displeased with this but he won't harm the girl. He has more honor than to blame the wrong people for this." She then sent them away. Naruto began to pick himself off the floor, finally beginning to regain his strength. Then at full height he began to stretch his muscles and pop his sore joints. Then he turned to his "fiancé".

"Thank you those are mighty uncomfortable. It good to…"

"BOY!" yelled a voice that had authority in it. He turned his head to regard if only barely the Raikage. "Come here." He said in a tone that said don't fuck with me. Naruto briefly wondered if it would be a good idea to ignore him. After some thought he walked over. If only to be respectful in front of his Aunt. He glanced at her to see her sigh in relief. As if relieved he decided to listen to the man. When he reached the desk, the hulk of a man opened a drawer to his desk and pulled out a scroll with the kanji for Jonin on it. "Welcome to Kumogakure, the last place you'll ever see." He said regarding his new Jonin. Naruto while confused at the comment just took the scroll and opened it. Inside was a new headband with the village's symbol adorning it. And a Kumo Jonin Vest. He took off his old worn out leaf headband. As he did he looked at the old plate. Almost as if hesitant to switch it out. Or possibly reminiscing about his days as a leaf nin. Everyone in the room seemed to give him a minute as no one had any idea what he was going through. After all it couldn't be easy to just up and switch villages. Leaving behind his home and comrades. Especially being forced to. Then he put it in a pocket. As if to keep it as a reminder. Then he proudly tied his new village's symbol across his forehead. The vest he didn't care for too much. So he put it back in the scroll and put it in his kunai pouch.

"Good now everyone introduce yourselves to your new comrade." The Kage stated.

First up was a man whom looked a lot like the Raikage. Followed by four teenagers. Said man then gave a grin and…

"Nine-O, I be the Jinchuriki, Of the great Ox Hachibi, The names Killer Bee, Fo show. " said the man in an over exaggerated and frustrating manner. Then he put out his fist. Naruto recognized this as a form of greeting but was hesitant to go through with it after the man's introduction. But finally regarded his brother in sacrifice. Then he gave a smile and went on another rap. Only to be cut off by the man's team. The three Chunin took a step forward. The first to speak was a dark skinned girl with long red hair.

"My names Karui. Sorry about Bee-sensei, he's a little…" as if trying to find the right words.

"I'm Omoi." Said the dark skinned boy. "Can, I ask you a question Naruto-san." He said looking curious. He received a nod. He took that as a sign to continue with his questioning. "Why do they call you "The Demon" Naruto-san." That surprised everyone. The room began to get tense. Dark chakra almost evil feeling filled the room. Then a shadow hovered over the blondes eyes. Fangs began to poke out of his mouth. A dark aura surrounded him. Then he tilted his head up to stare at the three now terrified Chunin. His bright crimson eyes looked more demonic as the sclera of his eyes became a slightly lighter red. Giving him a terrifying look.

"Naruto!" came a shout. And as quickly as it came the dark power disappeared. Everyone in the room minus the Kage level nins let out a breath they had held. "To answer the rest of your question…" stated their savior, The Toad Sannin. "In the last Great Ninja War, Naruto slaughtered thousands of enemy shinobi and kunoichi alike. When he returned to camp, the boy looked awful. The official count was 358 stab wounds. Some of which had healed before he returned, four 3rd Degree burns from a fire jutsu. 7 burns caused by a lightning jutsu. 32 broken bones. Most located in his right arm. 361 bruises all over his body, inflicted by a combination of earth and taijutsu techniques. And a nearly fatal amount of water in his lungs. Giving the impression he had nearly been drowned by a series of water jutsu." Said the Sensei of the 'Demon'. "It was if he was your worst nightmare on the battlefield. And no amount of damage or fatal wounds would stop him. He would shrug it off and come back again and again."

"So what if Naruto-san doesn't like our village and marrying Mabui-san doesn't faze him. Then he goes on a rampage, destroying our village and killing thousands. And not even the combined might of Raikage-sama and Bee-sensei can stop him. Then the other four village have to form an alliance just to stop him, creating the 4th Great…"

WHAM

"Shut up Omoi, jeez you and that mind of yours." Said an angry Karui.

"Excuse me, Naruto-taicho?" said a new voice. He glanced at the third member of the team. A blonde girl, who looked to be developing a little more than normal.

"Hm?" he said ignoring the two fighting teammates, to regard the girl.

"I'm sorry about my teammates. I hope they didn't offend you Taicho. They are being uncool." She said trying to maintain some form of respect towards their new superior. He gave a nod to acknowledge the girl. It seemed someone had enough sense to not piss him off.

"How dull. It's my turn." Said an almost bored voice. A dark skinned man who appeared to be a Jonin. "I'm…"

"Darui of the Black Lightning. I know who you are. You've been a page in my bingo book, many a time. Student of the Third Raikage." Said Naruto, as if sizing up and trying to gauge the man's strength.

"How dull. But yes I'm Darui. Nice to meet you." Said the man.

"Naruto, I'm afraid it's time for us to leave." Said a saddened Tsunade. She stepped toward him and gave him a brief hug. "I hope you find happiness here, Naruto." She said with tears in her eyes as she left not wanting to cry in front of her only family left.

"Huh, well Naruto. This is where we part ways my student." Said a serious Jiraiya. "Take care and have fun. Hehehe" he said as he giggled perversely and glancing at Mabui slightly lecherously. Then his face met the floor. Courtesy of a now annoyed Naruto. Then the pervert got up as if nothing happened and had another serious face. "Seriously Naruto, goodbye." He said as he shook his student's hand and left with a sad smile.

"Mabui, it's been a long day. Take Naruto to your home. We will discuss the rest of the next few days tomorrow." Said the Raikage.

"Yes Raikage-sama." She said as she grabbed her fiancé's hand and led him out of the room. "Come along Naruto-kun we have much to discuss." She said in a businesslike manner. They just continued through the village till they reached a house. Mabui used her key and let Naruto in. "Now Naruto-kun, I need you up by 6:30 tomorrow morning. We need to be back at the Tower by 7:30." She said as she gave him a brief tour of the house. Before bringing him to the bedroom.

"Naruto-kun, I know we are to be married and we are sharing a bed, but don't get any ideas." She said as she turned around. Only to find Naruto in a pair of shorts fast asleep in the bed. She quietly changed and got in. Only to find like most nights in Kumo, it was cold. So she cuddled up to her husband to be.

"Huh, he's surprisingly warm." She thought before slowly falling to sleep.

**So how was that. I decided for my newest story to go with a pairing that doesn't have a lot of stories. But please give me your constructive criticism, and thoughts on how to improve new chapters. But NO flames. You shall be ignored. So please REVIEW!**


	2. New Begginings

**Naruto: The Demon**

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

New Beginnings

Mabui awoke at her designated time of 5:45 just like any other day. Except she was warm. Warmer than normal. And she felt something or someone pressed up against her back. And an arm wrapped around her just underneath her breasts. She felt safe, and protected. Then reality hit her. This was her fiancé. Naruto "The Demon" Namikaze. The most brutal shinobi in the world. The Master of Massacres. King of Killing.

So why was she so calm? She hadn't figured it out. But she was willing to give him a chance. After all maybe, she just had to break through that cold outer shell he had to get to know him. She had only seen him give any sort of positive emotions to his aunt. And a limited amount to his sensei. Maybe she needed to get to know him and he might open up.

But for now she decided to get up. She carefully got out of bed to begin her day. She made it to the kitchen to begin breakfast. A little known fact was she loved to cook. But no one knew that. So she began to throw a couple things together. A simple breakfast. Just a couple omelets and a glass of orange juice. When she was done setting the table she turned to go wake up Naruto. Only to find him right behind her.

"Oh, good morning Naruto-kun." She said with a smile. "I made you breakfast."

"Thanks." Was all she received in reply. She let it slide. Maybe he wasn't a morning person. Or maybe he hadn't come to terms with having to be here yet. They ate in silence and went to begin their morning routines. Mabui went to the bathroom to take a shower. Naruto went through his normal routine. He began doing jumping jacks. He used the window to look around his new home. After 150 he switched to push-ups. Halfway through his set Mabui exited her bathroom to see him doing his morning workout.

"Well he doesn't look bad. I mean he keeps in good shape. _Real _good shape." She thought. Even with being pushed into this marriage it didn't hurt that he wasn't bad on the eyes. Or that he didn't absolutely despise her, or her home.

"If you're done the bathroom is open for you to use Naruto-kun." She said in a quiet voice. Almost not wanting to disturb him. But it was 6:40 and she had a schedule to keep.

Naruto for his part finished his routine and gave his thanks. He then shut the door and began to shower. While he sat there letting the water cascade on top of him he began to wonder. Why did everything he know suddenly stop and do a 180. He was a proud shinobi of his village, feared by his enemies and loved by his family. But now while he was still a jonin. He was beginning to think that life here wouldn't be the same. Instead of going out on a mission. He was sure he'd be here in this village for the foreseeable future. He finished his shower and put on his pants. He returned to the bedroom to see Mabui in front of her mirror tying up her hair. "Well at least she's good looking. I could have been put with worse. Hmm, I guess I might as well get to know her. I'll be stuck with her for a while." He sat there and just watched her. Mabui noticed his staring when she finished and turned to regard him, with a small blush on her face.

"If you could finish changing we can go. We have some things to do today." She said as she watched him. Naruto put on his shirt and headband. He went over to a scroll and unsealed his equipment. He strapped his swords to his back. And attached his kunai pouch to his right leg. After wrapping the ends of his pant legs he stood up. As he did he cracked his neck. It had been a while since he had been combat ready. After all he had been bound for a good week and a half journey to Kumo.

"Good. Now please follow me Naruto-kun." She said as she led him to the Tower. "So Naruto-kun is there anything you want to do? Or maybe know?" she asked trying make time go by on their walk. He seemed to think for a minute before thinking of something.

"The other day, the Raikage mentioned something about Kumo being the last place I'll ever see. What did he mean?" he asked wondering about the man's words. He looked to the woman next to him awaiting an answer.

"Well… You see Naruto-kun, in the days of the First Raikage, a law was made. All Jinchuriki of Kumo, would forever remain inside its walls. Instead Jinchuriki were trained to become protectors of the village." She informed. "But a container can challenge the current Raikage for a chance at what the Leaf considers Sannin rights."

Naruto took that information and began to think on his predicament. Because of his mastery over his tenant he received traits from the beast. One of which was the need to always be on top. The strongest, the alpha. Another happened to be protection of ones mate.

"So has anyone ever one such a challenge?" he asked pondering his next move.

"No one ever. But Bee-san has tried over 300 times. The only one was one who got close was a jinchuriki of the Nibi, during the reign of the Second Raikage." She said as though such knowledge came second nature to her. "Here we are Naruto-kun." They made their way to the Raikage's office. With a quick knock they were given permission to enter.

Upon entering they found they weren't the only one there. Bee and his team as well as well as Darui and a blonde Naruto had seen in his bingo book. C, Darui's teammate and another of the Third's students.

"Ah, so the happy couple decides to grace us with their presence." Came a remark from C. Mabui blushed a little but Naruto seemed unfazed. He looked as though he was sizing up the new arrival. "Well you don't seem thrilled about that." He said with a smirk.

"Enough C. Naruto, today we are going to have a spar in our arena to celebrate your arrival into Kumo. All our forces will be there to see you display your skills in a show of strength." A said. "I have gathered a number of our best for you to choose from. That shinobi will be your opponent. Choose wisely."

Naruto looked at the three Jonin. Darui, Bee and C. This was a battle in front of all the village shinobi and kunoichi. A chance for him to prove his dominance. "In that case, I choose… You A." he said in all seriousness. All the room seemed surprised. And worried for their new comrade. Bee was the strongest of them, but even he couldn't beat his brother. "And to up the odds, I make this challenge in conjunction to the First's law regarding Jinchuriki."

"Ah, so Mabui filled you in. I was expecting a challenge in the near future from you. But not this soon. Mabui I hope you feel like a couple days off while you nurse your fiancé back to health." A said not showing any emotion in his response.

"Naruto-kun, please reconsider. You've only been here one day. Bee has tried numerous times to win his freedom. He's never one. Or even come close." Mabui said in a worried tone, hoping to get her betrothed to reconsider his challenge.

"Mabui. Enough, I have made my decision, you nor anyone in here will get me to change it." He said in a tone that held no room for argument.

"Ok, but remember you asked for this boy." Stated a cocky A.

At the Arena

"Ladies and Gentlemen, today is a day we welcome our newest shinobi and comrade. Our dear Mabui's fiancé. The Son of the fastest man in the World, Naruto Namikaze!" stated a random Jonin in the center of the Arena. At the announcement of the man and his relationship with their beloved Raikage's assistant whispers and chatter could be heard. Then said Shinobi appeared before them. Fully ready for his fight.

"That's 'The Demon'"

"He's so good looking."

"Mabui-san is soooo Lucky."

All the while said woman was blushing up a storm. The two Chunin kunoichi Karui and Samui were slightly sympathetic towards her. The four males of the group found it amusing. They were up in the Kage's box awaiting the showdown.

"Now introducing his opponent for today's match. Our Raikage, A!" he said loudly into the mic.

This got another roar of applause and whispers. How and why was the new guy fighting the Raikage of all people. During this the announcer informed all of the stakes and rules for today's match. Naruto and A however, chose to prepare themselves for the upcoming bout.

"Begin!"

Both fighters stood still, as even the slightest twitch could begin or end this battle. Then in the blink of an eye both disappeared only to reappear in a clash in the center of the arena. Naruto threw a left hook towards A's midsection. He caught it only for Naruto to jump and bring his right foot up towards his face. A blocked it only to see him twist in midair to send multiple jabs into the man's chest. Targeting his right pectoral, just above his heart. The force of the blow cracked the ribs and sent an excruciating amount of pain to course through his chest. He threw Naruto to the other side of the arena to recover.

"Giving up already?" Naruto taunted. "It hurts huh. That blow is meant to resemble a heart attack. To a very small scale of course."

Then he charged again only to jump into the air and bring both hands down in a hammer swing. A caught his arms by his wrists. Naruto seeing he left his guard open, kicked the man in his chest again, sending a second shockwave through his body. A needing to do something swung Naruto down and brought his knee up right into his chin. Naruto flew through the air and flipped onto his feet before landing. He then charged again, ducking under the large man's right fist, while driving his own into A's kidney. A dropped his elbow to try and land a blow only for Naruto to pivot around and bring his right heel back into his targeted area. This sent A skidding back a couple feet.

"Tch, couple more of those and I'll rupture that kidney of yours, be careful." Naruto stated cockily.

Up in the Kage's box Mabui and the others couldn't believe this. Their Raikage, while not yet at full strength was taking devastating blows to his body and internal organs.

"No way, he's not doing too bad. He seems to be winning. Looks like you got yourself a stub, Mabui." Said an amazed Karui. While the mentioned woman blushed the other spectators commented.

"Ya, so far he's doing better than Bee-sensei. And if he wins, but not by knock out, but by killing Raikage-sama, then he sends the other nations into a war trying to take over Kumo in our weakened state." Said a ranting Omoi, only to be stopped courtesy of Karui's fist.

"Ya, Naruto-sempai is way cool." Said Samui.

"Yo, I can fight bro up to eight, so why ya'll trying to hate." Rapped Bee.

"Hey, all of you just remember A-sama isn't even using his lightning armor yet. He is the fastest man in the world after all." Said Darui.

"Be careful Naruto-kun." thought Mabui.

Back in the arena Naruto was punched into the wall, in the process he created a crater where he landed. Climbing out of the wall he dropped to his feet. Then went through some hand seals.

**Wind Style: Whirling Vortex **

Naruto thrust both palms toward his opponent creating a nearly unstable whirlwind that started carving up the ground. A went through his own seals, and thrusting one palm forward.

**Lightning Style: Rail Gun **

This sent a large blast of lighting hurtling toward the vortex before eventually overcoming and consuming it. However it didn't have enough power to continue on after the clash. After the flash faded he noticed Naruto was gone.

**Dragon Fist**

He looked up to see Naruto in midair thrusting his fist into the air, only for a large golden dragon to appear and take aim at the unprepared Kage. Then as it connected it blew the surrounding area to bits, blinding and deafening the crowd. Everyone waited with anticipation as they awaited the fate of their Kage. When the dust cleared they were surprised A was aglow with his famous Lightning Armor Technique.

"Very good. If I hadn't activated my armor I would have been put in the hospital for sure. Not even Bee can coax this out of me this fast." A stated impressed at the Namikaze's strength. "Unfortunately for you, I cannot let this continue. I will win and uphold the law of the First Raikage."

A disappeared, no one in the stadium save Naruto could follow him. Naruto was sent rocketing into the wall, upon impact he destroyed a good portion of it making rubble. Said rubble collapsed on top of him. When it looked as though he wouldn't be getting up the Jonin in charge of refereeing this match was about to name A the victor. Then a hand burst out of the destruction. Then the rest of the arm followed by Naruto's upper body. He then pulled himself out of the wreckage to stand before his opponent.

"Okay, A. Your right, it's time to end this." He said as he reached for the clasp that held his sheathes to his back. He undid it to allow them to fall. Before they fell however, he grabbed both and disappeared only to reappear in front of Mabui. "Mabui, hold these." Then he appeared in his spot on top of the crushed wall. "Six. That's all I'll need."

Then he began to glow red before an explosion of dark almost evil chakra filled the arena. When it subsided a human fox hybrid with a fox skeleton just hovering over his body like armor was waiting in the blast zone. It gave a roar before it began to tear through the ground in an attempt to close the distance between him and A. When he did he swung a claw.

**Crimson Claw**

It swiped at the man only to meet thin air. He was already gone. Then he was grabbed by the waist and lifted off the ground. Then he and the offending pair of arms were launched into the air.

**Liger Bomb**

The resulting explosion of lightning blinded the crowd. Once again they waited to regain their vision and await the outcome. A was standing outside the crater he created. Then the ground beneath his feet erupted only to see a chakra claw coming at him. He leapt into the air to avoid being clobbered. Then Naruto crawled out and seeing the Kage had no were to go in midair he began charging chakra.

**Chakra Cannon**

Then a violent beam of chakra was sent toward the defenseless A. Then he was consumed by the blast, and sent through the roof. The beam began to fade and the sun could be seen shining through the hole. Naruto let his chakra cloak fade. Then he stood up and winced as his skin began to grow back. Then his only obstacle to achieving his freedom came falling back through the whole. Lightning Armor gone. He hit the ground with a thud. There was no movement.

"If…If… Raikage-sama… is unable to continue… the winner is "The Demon" Naruto Namikaze." Said the Jonin. A silence ensued, before slowly an applause was given, then a thunderous cheering.

The group in the Kage box made their way down to give their congrats. Mabui shyly went up to her soon to be husband. "Um, here you go Naruto-kun." She said as she gave him his swords back. Blushing as she did so. His shirt having been blown into no existence at some point during the bout. "You did great Naruto-kun."

"Thanks" he was all he gave her.

Skip

Once again Naruto had passed out before Mabui. And again it was a very cold night in Kumo. So she snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest.

"If I could just get him to open up. He seems to enjoy fighting. That's it we could spar. That might get him to open up. At least for a little while." She thought before she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**So how was Chapter 2? And the fight? It was a little hard to create. I spent hours going over this and am still not sure this is how I wanted it to go. But please as always REVIEW and give me your feedback.**


	3. To Create an Heir

**Naruto: The Demon**

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

To Create an Heir

Mabui was seriously rethinking her earlier thoughts. An hour ago she believed that if she took her fiancé out for a spar he might open up to her. Seeing as how he only really seemed to enjoy fighting. Now however, she wasn't sure this was a good idea. She had been the Raikage's secretary for almost three years now. She hadn't been on a mission, or even in combat for… kami knows how long. And now she was regretting not keeping up with her training.

Her attire which was before Naruto's slaughter was a normal pair of grey BOLT pants, a grey skin tight shirt and a modified Kumo flak jacket. As well as her headband tied on her forehead. Her preferred weapon, a ninjato, was strapped to her right thigh. She looked like a normal Kumogakure Jonin Kunoichi. Now she looked as though she'd been in a war. Her clothes were ripped, torn, cut, burned you name it. Her body once flawless was littered with cuts and bruises. Her clean white hair was matted in sweat, dirt and blood. Her muscles ached and her lungs burned as she tried to get a hold of her lost breath. Hell she could hardly lift her ninjato. She was ready to collapse.

"You're finished." Said a hardened Naruto. He looked well like he always did. Not a scratch on him. He hadn't even broken a sweat. Mabui cursed herself for her lack of training.

"You can come out now." He said without a care in the world. As he said it one figure emerged. It was Samui, she appeared to have been watching this… massacre. After all it wasn't everyday you might find out a little more about a man stronger than the Raikage. And possibly learn from him.

"Naruto-taicho" she said regarding her superior.

"So why have you been watching us." He asked slightly annoyed.

"I… I was going to ask if you would mind training me. But I see that might not be such a cool idea." She said glancing at the pitiful form of Mabui.

"Hm. Well you might as well take this… _Jonin_ to the hospital." He said in a rather hurtful tone. As he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Mabui-san, let's go." She said. She then helped the dark skinned woman to her feet. Then made her way to the hospital. "So how did you get like this?" she asked trying to figure out why she was a mess.

"Honestly. I've been trying to connect to Naruto-kun. But he only seems to enjoy fighting. So I asked him to a spar." She replied tiredly. And hurt at what her fiancé had said before he left.

"Wait. You the Raikage's Assistant, Genius of Kumo. Decided to connect, to Naruto Namikaze. The Demon. By challenging him, to a fight. The thing he's infamous for. Fighting and killing people who make us look like genin." She more so said then asked. "That's not very bright, Mabui-san. You do know the vows state till death do us part? Right?" she said in a poor attempt at a joke.

"But how can anyone get close to that. He could have killed me. Then he insults me like that. He may really be heartless." She said with a shiver. How in the hell would this marriage work?

"I don't know but we're here Mabui-san. Now we should get you inside and find Raikage-sama. He probably won't be pleased." Samui stated worriedly over the woman.

With Naruto

Naruto was walking aimlessly around Kumo. He had no real clue where he was going. Nor did he care. He was thinking over his _fiancé _and her apparent strength. It was appalling. How could a Jonin. Of the Hidden Cloud no less. Who never de-militarized after the 3rd War, not put up a fight worthy of a Cloud Kunoichi. He couldn't fathom it. Nor would he tolerate it. Any wife of his would need to be strong. Son he was had to do something. No member of the Namikaze clan would be weak. Even if they were entered into the clan by marriage. Especially when he needed to bring his clan back into its former glory.

So what could he do? He thought about it as he continued. Still walking aimlessly. Random Cloud ninja moving out of his way and muttering apologies. Kunoichi giving him looks of lust and admiration. But then as he kept stride something ran into him and fell down in the process. He stopped his movements to take a look around many gave looks of horror some looks of disgust and hate. They all waited on baited breath for his next move.

So he looked down at what had run into him. It was a little girl no older than 9 or 10. She had blonde hair tied into a simple ponytail. She was wearing purple clothes that looked as though they had seen better days. Her eyes reflected her fear of him as he towered over her. She wasn't ignorant she knew exactly who this man was. And she was afraid.

Naruto for his part looked at the pitiful girl in front of him. Something called out to him. The Kyuubi was calling for him to take action with this girl. The civilians and shinobi around him were glaring at her. And he could sense two separate chakra's inside of this girl. One was quite large for a girl this young. Another was a little more demonic. Then it hit him. This girl was a container. A jinchuriki. Just like him. Then he picked her up by the back of her clothes neckline. Then he set her on her feet.

"Girl what is your name?" he asked in a voice that gave no indication to how he was feeling.

"Y-yugito. Yugito Nii, Naruto-sama." She said absolutely frightened.

"Why do you look so unbecoming Yugito. Why are your clothes ripped and cut. You look as though you've been used for target practice." He said in hidden interest.

"That's because I may as well have been." She muttered quietly. But Naruto still caught it.

"And why is that. Why are you treated this way?" he asked darkly.

Yugito for her part took the negativity of his voice as a bad sign for her. But answered anyway.

"I-it's because of the two tails. They sealed her inside me when I was little. They hate me for it. After the Nibi's last rampage it was sealed inside me. A lot of people died. Even my parents died. I'm an orphan because of the sealing. Now they blame me for what the cat has done." She said scared he might think the same. He was scary anyway. Why give him a reason to hate you?

Naruto for his part was reminded of a conversation with his betrothed not too long ago. "_The only one was one who got close was a jinchuriki of the Nibi, during the reign of the Second Raikage_." So the Nibi jinchuriki of the past was the one to almost gain their freedom. That gave him an idea. Something that could solve his problem. He couldn't have an heir with someone who wasn't fit to hold the title of Matriarch in his clan. So he would create an heir. Through this girl.

"I see, well Yugito. I have a question for you. And I want you to answer truthfully." He said. "Do you hate it? The glares, the hate? Do you want it to go away? To be accepted?" he asked.

"Yes. I just want everyone to stop hating me. I haven't done anything wrong. I… I just want to be normal!" she said crying harder with every word.

"Yugito, I have an offer for you. One that would give you a family. And make you strong. Strong enough to gain your freedom of this place. Much like I have. Would you, Yugito Nii, like to be adopted by me and join my clan?" he asked in all seriousness.

"Yes! I uh. I mean yes, Naruto-sama." She said in awe that he would give her a chance no one else would.

"Well, then Yugito Namikaze. Let us go meet, with the Raikage. And your…_ mother_." He said in an agitated voice. One that showed he wasn't fond of said woman. Yugito picked up on that. She would act in accordance to what he did. She only really wanted his acceptance. Her _father's_ acceptance.

Skip

"YOU! How dare you. First you fight me for your freedom. Then instead of taking it you put one of my Jonin into the hospital." Yelled an enraged Raikage. "What in the hell do you have to say for yourself?"

"First off do NOT yell at me in front of my daughter A. She is scared enough." He stated looking at the young girl, hiding behind his right leg. Hoping he would protect her from the big scary man yelling at her daddy.

At that moment A, a bedridden Mabui, and the surrounding shinobi Bee, C, Darui, Omoi, Samui and Karui all looked at the frightened young girl.

"Second, she challenged me, to a spar. Something I don't take lightly. Especially when you have the Kyuubi sealed inside you. You gain certain aspects being her jinchuriki. Like the need to be the alpha over all who try and oppose me." He said with a glare at the man.

"And what… No why is this girl. Kumo's Nibi Jinchuriki doing with _you_? And why are you claiming her as your daughter?" A asked wondering what this man. No demon… would do with her.

"Daddy, just adopted me. He found me in the streets and took me in. He promised to make me strong." The young girl said before her father could answer in his own way. She was proud to be a Namikaze. And she would show her newfound pride.

Naruto however only smiled at her. It felt good to be called a father. And he would kill those who opposed him or his heir. Yugito was his daughter now.

"Yes just like Yugito-chan says. She is my daughter and heir." He said as he placed his hand atop her head. "Now, Yugito-chan. I have things to do. Stay here with your _mother._ While I finish them. I'll be back soon." He said as he vanished from his spot.

"WAIT!" she yelled in protest. But it was too late. He was long gone. So she turned toward the room of people. Her eyes glaring at them. "Which one of you is my mommy?" she asked. A dark skinned female lying in the hospital bed answered her.

"I'm Mabui, and I guess your new mo…"

"When Dad mentions you he gets mad. Why does he get mad?" she asked not caring for introductions. The room got wide eyed at the proclamation. And awaited Mabui's answer.

"I, don't know. You would have to ask him." She said frustrated at herself.

"Hmph. You should make Daddy happy. He's the best. He cares about me. He took me in when no one would. He even promised to make me strong." She said like she thought Mabui was an idiot for making her dad angry.

"Girl. Do you know who that man is?" asked A. "He is possibly the most evil man in the world. He holds the title of Demon for a reason. He is strong. But if he plans to make you his heir. Then you had better wise up. Making you strong may very well be more brutal on you than the village ever has been toward you. He might actually kill you." He finished hoping to tell her something about the man she calls father.

"I don't care. He's my daddy. He took me in and gave me a chance. So if he wants me to be strong. Then I'll deal with it. If it make's daddy happy." She said with no fear in her eyes.

Then a small shockwave entered the room. Naruto had returned. In his right hand was a nodaichi. It had a purple hilt and the guard looked to be on fire.

"Come Yugito-chan. We have much to do." He said giving the room but mostly Mabui a glare. Then as the girl latched onto his leg they vanished.

**Please review and give me your thoughts on this new way of seeing Naruto. And as to all of you wondering where Yugito was. Well there she is. And she's a Namikaze now. What a twist. And to the haters out there. Fuck off. No one gives a shit about what you have to say. It's a Fan Fiction for a reason. We writers take our imaginations and make an alternate way of how things go. We have an idea and wish to share it among others. So yes if the story doesn't follow the actual storyline then quit your bitching. No one gives a shit. That's why we write. So fuck off haters. And to my followers. Thank you. And please as always REVIEW!**


	4. Deception

**Naruto: The Demon**

Chapter 4

Deception

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Flashback_

_Naruto stood bound in front of the council. He was pissed. He had been told he would be leaving his village. His home. One way or another. But now he was in front of the council bound with half a platoon of ANBU ready to 'incapacitate him' at the slightest hint of aggression._

"_Good we see that you care for the village that's good. Now are you ready to hear the other half of our reasons?" asked a council member._

"_Reasons for evicting me? Just come out and tell me you don't think I'm stable. So you're getting rid of me to prevent an incident." He said as though stating a fact._

"_You are half right." Said another councilor. "The other half is for a mission. You see Kumo is still training for war. They haven't demilitarized after the last war. Our spies say 90% of the residents of Kumo are shinobi. So we have arranged for you to go to marry a girl from Kumo. A woman with a unique bloodline. She has the ability to transport supplies and non-living objects at the speed of light. A dangerous ability if we were to go to war. They would keep her protected inside the village in order to support Kumo's efforts."_

"_So we arranged her to be your bride. You on the other hand, can transport yourself and a small group anywhere at the speed of light. Using your father's Hirashin. If we were able to take both abilities and merge them, we believe we could be able to transport an entire army, at a moment's notice anywhere. So here is your mission. Get close to her and try to conceive a child. Afterword ensure her safety with a squad of our ANBU. They will bring her here. Then you shall begin the second half of your mission… " said a council woman._

"_Destroy Kumo. From the inside out. That's your plan. Gain a huge advantage over all other village's then wipe our biggest threat off the map." Naruto finished getting the point of this. "And what if I can't conceive a child with this woman?" he asked._

"_Eliminate her. She is and would be a key player to any part of a war Kumo participates in. She is a very dangerous enemy. But a very valuable ally. So you must kill her above all else. If your mission is compromised, then this must be carried out. Even if you don't eliminate Kumo, we will have dealt a deadly blow to Kumo."_

"_And if I am compromised?" he asked not entirely sure of their plans, if such a scenario occurred._

"_You will be a missing nin. An international criminal. You will not be allowed to come back here. Only if you eliminate all of Kumo, can you come back. If you fail, we will deny all accusations of your mission. You will be an unsung hero for Konoha. Only the Hokage, and those of this council will know of your mission. To everyone else, you will have just snapped and gone mad."_

"_So you have your mission, and its parameters. You will be escorted out like that, and delivered to Kumo, to give the illusion we forced you out. Any questions?"_

"_No." he said as he hung his head. He didn't believe even for a minute they would allow him back after this. If anything they would use this to have him executed._

_End Flashback_

So here he was sitting here in this house, in the dead of night. Watching his target/fiancés chest rise and fall in her slumber. He was standing in the doorway fiddling with a kunai in his hands. He was contemplating on whether or not he was going to kill her or not. If he let her live and went with his primary objective, he would have a child who's ability would be possibly the most deadly in all the shinobi nations. But this woman would suffer imprisonment, and would probably be used as breeding stock. But if he killed her now. She would die without seeing the hell he would eventually unleash on this village. And she would never be subject to an even worse hell till the end of her days. Merciful.

But he was still thinking of the pros and cons. And he still had until the wedding one week away to make his decision.

"Daddy?" asked a scared voice. Naruto turned around to see the frightened little girl. Little Yugito his adoptive daughter. "I had a bad dream." She said.

"It's ok, it was only a dream. Come on lets go back to bed." He said reassuringly.

And with that he left the sleeping woman, and the rest of Kumo blissfully unaware of their grim future. It was now only a matter of time before Kumo's clock runs out.

**So? How's that for a plot twist? Yes a short chapter I know, but it will hopefully show why the Leaf was so easy to give Naruto up. Now here's the question. What does Naruto do? What does he decide on Mabui's fate? What of the rest of the village? How will he go about this new problem? REVIEW! And thank you for your continued support through this story.**


End file.
